Nowadays, more and more information is being transmitted over optical fiber or via optical components instead of traditional copper wire. Connecting two components together has always been important. As the trend towards the use of optical components increases, so will the need to insure that such components are correctly connected together. If optical components become disconnected or are improperly aligned (i.e., connected) from the beginning, the consequences can be severe. Even small misalignments can result in significant reductions in signal power.
For example, sometimes two separate sets of optical fibers need to be connected together. To do so requires that each set of fibers be properly aligned with one another. There exists a number of methods and devices for connecting both sets of fibers together. These existing methods and devices have drawbacks in that they do not provide for satisfactory alignment or require a relatively long time to do so. Neither is acceptable.
Similarly, sometimes optical components need to be connected together or require connection to an optical fiber. In each instance, the optical component and/or optical fiber must be aligned correctly.
Co-pending patent application Ser. No. 09/614,155 discloses the use of open face, optical fiber arrays for coupling integrated optical waveguides and optoelectronics submounts.
There are other optical components besides waveguides and submounts. One other class of devices is known as a “vertically active device”. These devices either transmit or receive optical signals along a substantially vertical axis. One example of such a device is a vertical cavity, surface emitting laser (“VCSEL”). Hereafter, this class of device (including VCSELs) will be referred to as “a surface device” for short. It should be understood that the words “vertical” or “vertically” are relative terms because such a device may be rotated 90°, in effect shifting the vertical to horizontal and vice-versa. More precisely then, a surface device is one which emits or receives a signal at an angle which is substantially perpendicular to a base substrate or base chip.
Accordingly, it is a desire of the present invention to provide methods and devices for aligning and coupling surface devices and the like to optical components and optical fiber to form optoelectronic packages.
It is a further desire of the present invention to provide for methods and devices for aligning and coupling surface devices and the like to optical components and optical fiber with a high degree of precision.
Further desires will become apparent from the drawings, detail description of the invention and claims which follow.